wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Parę dni na lądzie. Wysiadając na ląd, doznałem dosyć żywego wzruszenia. Ned próbował ziemi nogą, jakby jej nie ufał. A jednak, podług wyrażenia kapitana Nemo, dopiero od dwu miesięcy byliśmy „pasażerami” na Nautilusie — to jest, mówiąc otwarcie, w niewoli u jego dowódcy. W kilka minut byliśmy już na strzał karabinowy oddaleni od brzegu. Grunt był, jak się zdawało, utworzony z samych tołpi (madrepory — rodzaj polipów), ale niektóre łożyska wyschłych strumieni, posiane granitowemi odłamkami, wskazywały na formację gruntu pierwotną. Wspaniałe lasy zakrywały nam widnokrąg: ogromne ich drzewa, niekiedy dwustu stóp wysokości, spojone się zdawały z sobą plecionkami lian, wyglądającemi jak powietrzne łóżka wiszące, kołyszące się za powiewem wiatru. Były tam mimozy, fikusy, kazuaryny, palmy, wszystko bujne i liczne, a pomieszane z sobą. Pod ich zieleniejącem sklepieniem i u stóp ich pni olbrzymich szerzyły się rośliny z rodzin storczykowatych i paproci. Nasz Kanadyjczyk nie zważał na to bogactwo flory Papuazyjskiej,Papuazja — dwie wielkie wyspy, stanowiące Oceanję oddzieloną od Australji na południe cieśniną Torresa. Kilka mniejszych jeszcze liczy się także do Papuazji. przenosząc pożyteczne nad przyjemne. Spostrzegłszy palmę kokosową, strącił z niej i roztłukł kilka owoców: mieliśmy więc mleko do picia i mięso owocu do jedzenia — tem większa przyjemność, że na pokładzie Nautilusa nic podobnego nie miewaliśmy. — To rzecz wyborna — mówił Ned Land. — Przewyborna — odpowiedział Conseil. — Myślę — dodał Kanadyjczyk — że jegomość pan Nemo nie obraziłby się, gdybyśmy mu ładunek kokosowych owoców przynieśli. — Obrazić się, nie obrazi — ale nie skosztuje — odpowiedziałem. — Tem gorzej dla niego — rzekł Conseil. — A tem lepiej dla nas — odparł Ned — będziemy mieli więcej dla siebie. — Poczekaj no, kochany Ned — rzekłem do oszczepnika, zabierającego się już do strącania owoców z innej palmy kokosowej — dobry to jest owoc, ani słowa, ale zanim zawalimy nim czółno, zobaczmyż, czy niema na tej wyspie czegoś innego jeszcze, równie pożytecznego. Jarzyny świeże bardzoby się przydały naszej kuchni. — To prawda — wtrącił Conseil — podzielmy zatem naszą łódź na trzy części: w jedną złożymy owoce, w drugą jarzyny, a w trzecią zwierzynę, której, coprawda, ani na próbkę nie widzieliśmy tu jeszcze. — Powinna się i ona znaleźć — rzekł Kanadyjczyk. — Więc idźmy dalej — mówiłem — ale pilnujmy się; bo choć wyspa nie zdaje się być zamieszkana, jednak może są na niej indywidua mniej, niż my, przebierające w zwierzynie. — Aa! rozumiem — wtrącił Ned Land, czyniąc znaczące poruszenie szczękami. — Co ci się zdaje, Ned? — spytał Conseil. — A cóż — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk — zaczynam pojmować przyjemności ludożerstwa. — Co też ty gadasz, mój kochany! — zawołał Conseil — ty ludożercą! To już dla mnie teraz niebezpiecznie będzie mieszkać razem z tobą w jednej kajucie; mógłbym się obudzić którego ranka napół zjedzony! — Mój przyjacielu — odparł Ned - lubię cię naprawdę, ale nie tyle, żebym cię miał zjeść bez potrzeby. — Nie będę ci już ufał — mówił Conseil. — Idźmy na polowanie, bo trzeba koniecznie czegoś temu kanibalowi, żeby mnie mój pan całego miał na swe usługi. I tak gawędząc dalej, weszliśmy pod ciemne lasu sklepienie, przebiegając je przez jakie dwie godziny w różnych kierunkach. Przypadek nieźle nam posłużył; znaleźliśmy roślinę jadalną, jedną z najpotężniejszych w tych okolicach podzwrotnikowych, dającą to, czego brakowało na pokładzie. Było to drzewo chlebowe, bardzo obficie rosnące na wyspie Gueboroar; gatunek jego, któryśmy spotkali, nie ma pestek. Malaje nazywają je „rima”. Drzewo to odróżniało się od innych swym pniem do czterdziestu stóp wysokim i prostym. Wierzchołek jego, wdzięcznie zaokrąglony, złożony z wielkich liści mocno strzępiastych, odrazu dawał poznać naturaliście jedno z tych drzew chlebowcowatych (artocarpus), które tak szczęśliwie przyjęły się na wyspach Maskarejskich, na archipelagu Indyjskim. Z pośród gęstej zieleni zwieszał się owoc okrągławy, szerokości decymetra, cały w zmarszczki, ułożone w sześciokąty. Roślina ta stanowi prawdziwe dobrodziejstwo dla okolic, nie uprawiających zboża; nie wymaga uprawy, a przez osiem miesięcy w roku rodzi owoce. Ned Land znał je dobrze, bo jadał je nieraz w swoich poprzednich podróżach i umiał doskonale przyrządzać te owoce. To też, gdy je zobaczył, nie mógł wytrzymać, żeby się nie rzucić na nie. — Musimy, panie, skosztować tego ciasta z drzewa chlebowego; ja się prędko uwinę. Zapomocą szkła palącego rozniecił ogień z suchych gałęzi, a ja i Conseil zbieraliśmy co najlepsze owoce chlebowe. Niektóre niezupełnie jeszcze były dojrzałe, a pod grubą ich skórą był miękisz biały, ale niebardzo włóknisty. Inne, żółtawe już i galaretowate, jakby czekały na głodnych. — Zobaczysz pan, jaki to chleb wyborny — mówił Ned. — Szczególniej dla tych, którzy dawno chleba nie jedli — odparł Conseil. — To coś lepszego niż chleb, to ciasto delikatne. Czy pan tego nigdy nie jadł? — Nigdy. — To niech się pan spodziewa czegoś bardzo smacznego. Jeśli pan nie zażąda więcej, to niech będę najlichszym z oszczepników. W kilka minut część owocu, dotykająca ognia, zupełnie się zwęgliła, a w środku było ciasto białe, rodzaj miękkiego ośrodka, jak u karczocha. Przyznam się, że jadłem to z wielką przyjemnością. — Szkoda, że to ciasto — mówiłem — nie może być długo świeże; to też nie warto zbierać owocu na zapas. — Właśnie rzecz ma się inaczej. Pan mówi jak naturalista, a ja zrobię jak piekarz. Conseil, nazbieraj tych owoców, zabierzemy je z sobą, gdy będziemy wracać do czółna. — A jakże je przyrządzić trzeba? — pytałem Kanadyjczyka. — Trzeba ich środek zarobić w ciasto i niech przefermentuje; wówczas da się przechować bardzo długo, niezepsute. Chcąc go użyć do jedzenia, piecze się je w piecu, a choć nieco kwaśnieje, niemniej jednak będzie panu smakowało. — Więc kiedy mamy już chleb, zatem nie mamy czego więcej szukać. — I owszem, trzeba nam jeszcze owoców i jarzyn: szukajmyż ich. Nazbierawszy owocu chlebowego, poszliśmy szukać czegoś więcej jeszcze do naszego obiadu „lądowego”. Najpierw znaleźliśmy banany, wyborny owoc, który w strefie gorącej dojrzewa przez cały rok; Malaje nazywają go „pisang” a jedzą na surowo. Dalej znaleźliśmy mangi i ananasy nie do uwierzenia wielkie. Poszukiwania zabrały nam dosyć czasu, lubo nie mieliśmy go co żałować. Conseil zapatrywał się na Ned Landa, który, idąc naprzód, wprawną ręką zbierał, co napotkał dobrego do jedzenia. — To może już będziemy mieli dosyć — rzekł Conseil. — Hm — chrząknął Kanadyjczyk. — Czy ci mało jeszcze? — pytał Conseil. — Te rośliny nie stanowią przecie obiadu — odpowiedział Ned — bo to dopiero jego koniec, wety; a gdzie zupa, gdzie pieczeń? — To prawda — wtrąciłem — Ned obiecał nam kotlety, na które jakoś się nie zanosi. — Polowanie nasze - rzekł Ned nieskończone jeszcze, bo się nawet nie zaczęło. Cierpliwości! przecież spotkamy jakie zwierzę w pierzu lub sierści; nie w tem miejscu, to w innem. — A nie dziś, to jutro — dodał Conseil — bo nie trzeba się bardzo oddalać od brzegu; jabym nawet radził powrócić do łodzi. — Jakto, już? — zawołał Ned. — Mamy przecie wrócić, nim noc zapadnie — zauważyłem. — A któraż teraz jest godzina? — zapytał Kanadyjczyk. - Będzie najmniej druga — odpowiedział Conseil. — Jak też to czas prędko ubiega na lądzie! — zawołał Ned, wzdychając. — Ruszajmy! — mówił Conseil. Zaczęliśmy więc wracać przez las, dopełniając nasze wiktuały: to kapustą palmową, którą trzeba było zbierać z pod wierzchołków drzew, to groszkiem, który, o ile wiedziałem, Malaje nazywają „abru”, to ignamami przewybornego gatunku. Nadźwigaliśmy się dobrze, nimeśmy przybyli do łodzi! Ned Land nie był zadowolony z tych zapasów. Los mu jednak sprzyjał, bo prawie już na wsiadaniu spostrzegł gromadę drzew wysokich od dwudziestu pięciu do trzydziestu stóp, z rodzaju palm. Drzewa te, równie cenne jak chlebowe, uważane są za jedne z najpożyteczniejszych na wyspach Malajskich. Były to drzewa, wydające sago; rosną one bez uprawiania, a mnożą się jak morwy, przez nasienie albo przez latorośle. Ned Land umiał sobie radzić z temi drzewami: ujął siekierę a działając nią sprawnie i silnie, powalił wkrótce parę drzew sagowych. Że owoc był dojrzały, znać było po białym proszku, pokrywającym drzewo. Patrzyłem na jego robotę okiem naturalisty raczej, niż zgłodniałego. Zdejmował naprzód z każdego pnia pas kory grubej na cal, pod którą była tkanka długich włókien, pokrywająca rodzaj mączki kleistej. Właśnie ta mączka jest sago, którem się głównie żywi ludność malajska. Narazie musiał Ned Land poprzestać na porąbaniu pni, jakby na drzewo do palenia, na potem zostawiając sobie wydobycie mączki, oddzielenie jej od włókien, przez wyciśnięcie w jakiej tkaninie, wysuszenie na słońcu, wreszcie stwardnienie jej w formach. Nareszcie o piątej pod wieczór, władowawszy do łodzi nasze bogactwo, popłynęliśmy ku naszej pływającej gospodzie, do której przybyliśmy w pół godziny. Nikt nie wyszedł na nasze przyjęcie — jakby ogromny cylinder z blachy żelaznej nikogo żywego nie zawierał w sobie. Po zniesieniu tego, cośmy przywieźli, poszedłem do mego pokoju, gdzie już zastałem posiłek przygotowany. Zjadłszy, co było, udałem się na spoczynek. Nazajutrz, dnia 6-go stycznia, nie dał się czuć na pokładzie żaden znak życia. Łódź nasza była tam, gdzieśmy ją przyczepili — postanowiliśmy więc nową zrobić wycieczkę na wyspę. Ned Land obiecywał sobie w innej stronie lasu szczęśliwsze niż wczoraj odbyć polowanie. O wschodzie słońca jużeśmy płynęli; łódź nasza, niesiona falami, bijącemi od morza ku lądowi, prędko nas do brzegu przyniosła. Wysiadłszy, zdaliśmy się na instynkt Kanadyjczyka, co do wyboru strony, w którą należało się udać — i poszliśmy za tym długonogim naszym przewodnikiem. Zwrócił się on ku zachodowi, przebywszy w bród kilka strumieni, dostał się na wyniosłą płaszczyznę, wspaniałemi obrzeżoną lasami. Kilka zimorodków krążyło około strumienia, ale nie można było podejść ich zbliska; ta ostrożność ich była mi wskazówką, że nie ufały takim jak my dwunożnym stworzeniom — że zatem, jeżeli wyspa nie była zamieszkana, to jednak ludzie bywają na niej. Przebywszy łąkę dosyć bujną, podsunęliśmy się pod gaj niewielki, w którym mnóstwo ptactwa latało i śpiewało. — Nic, tylko same ptaki — rzekł Conseil. — Ale są i takie, które można jeść — odparł Ned Land. — Ale gdzie tam! toćto same papugi — zauważył Conseil. — Mój kochany, — odrzekł poważnie oszczepnik — dla tych, co nie mają nic innego, papuga będzie bażantem. — Byle ją dobrze przyprawić — rzekłem — to ujdzie. Śród gęstwiny tego gaju mnóstwo papug przelatywało z gałęzi na gałęzie. Ponieważ nie dano im starannego wychowania i nie nauczono ich używać mowy ludzkiej, więc wrzeszczały po swojemu. Jedne ich rodzaje zdawały się rozważać jakieś pytanie filozoficzne, inne, czerwonopióre, przelatywały jak kawał cienkiej tkaniny, uniesionej wietrzykiem; tamte hałaśliwie skrzydłami trzepotały, inne błyszczały najdelikatniejszemi lazurowemi odcieniami. Ale wszystko to nieosobliwe było do jedzenia. Brakowało w tej rzeszy skrzydlatej jednego jeszcze ptaka, który nigdy nie opuszcza obrębu wysp tamtych; los nadarzył nam wkrótce do podziwiania go sposobność. Przeszedłszy kawałek gaju niebardzo gęstego, doszliśmy do płaszczyzny zasłanej krzewami. Ptaki prześliczne, zmuszone układem swych piór długich do latania pod wiatr, zerwały się przed nami. Lot ich falisty, wdzięczna forma ich skrzydeł, ułudność ich barw zachwycały nasze oczy. Poznałem je odrazu. — To rajskie ptaki — zawołałem — należą do wróblowatych. Zmiłuj się, Ned, dostaw nam choć jednego z tych pysznych stworzeń podzwrotnikowych. — Spróbuję, lubo przyznam się, że wolę używać oszczepu niż strzelby. Malaje, którzy wiele tych ptaków sprzedają Chińczykom, umieją je chwytać różnemi sposobami, których myśmy użyć nie mogli. To rozciągają sidła na wierzchołkach drzew najwyższych, gdzie rajskie ptaki najchętniej przebywają; to chwytają je na lep, odbierający im swobodę poruszeń; to wreszcie zatruwają wodę w miejscach, przez te ptaki dla napoju uczęszczanych. Nam pozostawało tylko strzelać je w lot, co niełatwą było rzeczą. To też zepsuliśmy nadarmo część naszych zapasów strzelniczych. Około jedenastej z rana przebyliśmy pierwszy grzbiet wzgórz, podnoszących się coraz wyżej ku środkowi wyspy. Niceśmy jeszcze nie upolowali, a byliśmy bardzo głodni. Szczęściem, Conseil ubił parę grzywaczy, oskubał je żywo, zatknął na rożen i upiekł przy ogniu, z suchych gałęzi roznieconym. Mieliśmy wyborne śniadanie; gołębie szczególniej nam smakowały. Jedzą one muszkatułową gałkę, od której ich mięso aromatycznej nabiera woni. — To jak pulardy, żywione truflami — zauważył Conseil. — Czyś zadowolony, Ned? — zapytałem Kanadyjczyka. — Trzeba mi czegoś czteronogiego, panie profesorze — odpowiedział — te gołąbki dobre są tylko na przekąskę do pobawienia zębów. To też dopóki nie będę miał z czego zrobić kotletów, nie powiem, żem zadowolony. — A ja — odparłem — dopóki nie będę miał rajskiego ptaka. — Szukajmy więc, czego nam trzeba, ale już w stronie morza. Tu, na pochyłościach gór, nie tak prędko co znajdziemy, jak w stronie lesistej. Miał słuszność i poszliśmy za jego zdaniem. Idąc z godzinę, dostaliśmy się do prawdziwego lasu sagowego. Spłoszyliśmy kilka nieszkodliwych wężów; ptaki rajskie uciekały za zbliżeniem się naszem, i doprawdy zwątpiłem już, żebym którego pochwycił — gdy nagle posłyszałem triumfalny okrzyk Conseila, przybiegającego do mnie z rajskim ptakiem w ręku. — A toś zuch, mój chłopcze! — zawołałem. — Pan jest zbyt dobry. — Bynajmniej, spisałeś się po mistrzowsku! Złapać takiego ptaka żywcem i to tylko ręką, sztuka nielada. — Niech mu się pan bliżej przypatrzy, a zobaczy, że niewielka to była sztuka złapać go. Toć on pijany. — Co ty gadasz, pijany? — A tak, pijany; upił się muszkatułową gałką, którą zbierał właśnie, gdym go pochwycił. Patrz, mości Ned, jakie to skutki niewstrzemięźliwości. — Do stu djabłów — krzyknął Ned — nie można mi chyba wyrzucać tej wódki, której nie piłem od dwu miesięcy! Przyglądałem się ptakowi i przekonałem się, że Conseil miał słuszność. Ptak zapadł w bezwładność od upajającego soku muszkatułowego; nie mógł podlecieć i ledwie posuwał się na nogach. Mało mnie to obchodziło — przecież wytrzeźwieje. Był to egzemplarz najpiękniejszego z ośmiu gatunków, znajdujących się w Papuazji i na wyspach sąsiednich, bardzo rzadki, zwany wielkim szmaragdem. Długi był na trzy decymetry; główkę miał małą stosunkowo, równie jak oczy umieszczone blisko nasady dzioba. Barwność jego godna jest podziwu: dziób ma żółty, szare nogi, skrzydła orzechowe z purpurowemi końcami piór, blado - żółtawą głowę i wierzch szyi; szmaragdowy jest pod szyją, kasztanowaty na piersiach i na brzuchu. Dwa prątki rogowo-puszyste wyrastają mu nad ogonem, przedłużającym się bardzo w lekkie i delikatne pióra. Cudownego tego ptaka krajowcy nazywają ptakiem słońca. Bardzo byłbym chciał sprowadzić ten egzemplarz do Paryża i dać go do Ogrodu Botanicznego, bo niema tam ani jednego żywego okazu. — Czy to taka rzadkość? — spytał Kanadyjczyk tonem myśliwca, nie dbającego o artystyczną wartość zwierzyny. — Wielka i trudna do schwytania żywcem. A nawet nieżywe, ptaki te są przedmiotem znacznego handlu; to też krajowcy fabrykują je, jak inni robią perły i diamenty. — Jakto? —- zawołał Conseil — ptaki rajskie bywają fałszowane? A jakże to robią krajowcy? — Podczas panowania wiatrów wschodnich, rajskie ptaki gubią swe pióra z ogonów, zwane przez przyrodników piórami podskrzydlowemi; te pióra zbierają fałszerze i ubierają w nie jaką papugę, odpowiednio przekształconą. Zakrywają miejsca, do których pióra rajskiego ptaka przyczepione zostały — a takie wytwory przemysłu rozchodzą się po gabinetach. — Masz tobie! jak nie ptak, to jego pióra — rzekł Ned. — Dopóki nie idzie o mięso, to mniejsza o to. Zadowolony byłem, bo miałem rajskiego ptaka; ale Kanadyjczyka to nie zaspokajało, bo nie miał kotletów. Ale i jemu posłużyło szczęście. Około drugiej godziny ubił dzika, zwanego przez miejscowych mieszkańców „bari-utang”. Ned, dumny ze swej zdobyczy, która w samą porę się zjawiła, by nam dostarczyć kotletów, oczyścił go szybko, wypaproszył i zrobił z pół tuzina kotletów, które miano usmażyć wieczorem. Poczem puściliśmy się na dalsze polowanie, w którem Ned i Conseil mieli się jeszcze odznaczyć. Bobrując po krzakach, wystraszyli gromadę kangurów, uciekających na swych sprężystych nogach. Ale kule spieszniej lecą, niż zwierzęta. — A to mi dopiero zwierzyna — wołał Ned, zapalając się powodzeniem myśliwskiem — szczególniej gdy odpowiednio przyrządzona! Nautilus będzie zaopatrzony przyzwoicie. Dwa, trzy, pięć! Otóż zjemy wszystko sami, a tamtym durniom figa! Rozradowany Kanadyjczyk gotów był wybić całe stado, ale za wiele gadał. To też nie zdobył więcej, niż dwanaście sztuk tych zwierząt „workowatych”. Były to małe zwierzątka w rodzaju „kangurokrólików”, mieszkających zwykle w wydrążeniach drzew, a szparkich nadzwyczajnie. Najlepsze do jedzenia są te, których wielkość jest średnia. Zachwyceni byliśmy wynikiem swego polowania. Ned, rozradowany, zamierzał powrócić znów jutro na tę czarodziejską wyspę, bo chciał z niej zabrać wszystko, co miało cztery nogi, a dało się jeść. Ale nie liczył na wypadki. O szóstej wieczorem powróciliśmy na brzeg; łódź nasza stała, gdzieśmy ją zostawili, a Nautilus, jakby długa skała, leżał na morzu o jakie dwie mile od brzegu. Ned wziął się do wielkiej sprawy przyrządzania obiadu — a znał się na tem wybornie. Upieczone na węglach kotlety wydawały rozkoszną woń, rozchodzącą się w powietrzu. Ale, jak widzę, podążam w ślady Kanadyjczyka i oto zachwycam się wieprzowiną pieczoną. Proszę mi to wybaczyć, jak ja wybaczyłem mistrzowi Landowi i z tych samych powodów. Dość, że obiad był doskonały, a dwa grzywacze uwieńczyły to menu nadzwyczajne. Chleb z chlebowca, kilka mang, z pół tuzina ananasów i sok sfermentowany pewnego rodzaju orzechów kokosowych usposobiły nas wesoło. Zdaje się nawet, że pod ich wpływem władze umysłowe towarzyszów moich zaciemniły się nieco. — A gdybyśmy tak nie wrócili na noc do Nautilusa — mówił Conseil. — To lepiej nigdy już tam nie wracać! — dodał Ned Land. W tej chwili u stóp naszych padł kamień i przerwał propozycję oszczepnika. ----